


next time

by yukiclub



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crying, M/M, Masturbation, Porn without any real plot, but he's also shy, i'm sorry deobis, i'm sorry jacob, jacob is a confident gay, power bottom jakey, sangyeon is just horny, sangyeon is thirsty for jacob, these tags suckk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiclub/pseuds/yukiclub
Summary: Jacob catches Sangyeon masturbating. For the third time. Sangyeon finally decides to do something about it.





	next time

Within a span of a few months, Jacob walks in on Sangyeon masturbating not _once_ , but _three times_.

The first time Jacob catches Sangyeon jacking off, the older is sitting on his bed with his laptop beside him, lube laying in between his slightly outstretched legs. The veins in his arm pulse as he jerks off his cock with a rough pressure, rubbing over the foreskin with each movement. There’s a pause; Jacob stares at the other from the door frame with wide, innocent eyes while Sangyeon stops mid-wank in surprise, and then after a few awkward moments Jacob freaks out and scurries off with a little squeak. Sangyeon is left sweaty and bothered but nonetheless, he shrugs and finishes his business.

Later, Sangyeon would wonder if Jacob even slightly enjoyed watching him pleasure himself. After he really thought about it, _Sangyeon_ would enjoy if Jacob watched _him_. And he hates himself for it, because this is their angel Jacob he’s talking about. Angel Jacob that’s like a caring mother to everyone around him and speaks in the softest tone. Sangyeon’s always felt a loving bond for the younger despite teasing him sometimes.

The second time Jacob catches the leader doing the dirty deed, he’s sprawled across the living room couch (which is kind of exhibitionistic, in Jacob’s opinion). Sangyeon is fucking up into his fist with his eyes closed and panting out into the open, visibly close to his release. He doesn’t notice that Jacob’s standing there with his body shielded by the wall until a tiny sound leaves the younger’s lips.

The pair make eye contact but Sangyeon doesn’t stop his ministrations, deciding to be daring and fucking up into his fist a little harder with Jacob’s steady gaze on him. And now Sangyeon is almost positive that Jacob actually _likes_ watching him, because there’s a sultry(?) look in his chocolate eyes and he bites his lip in a seductive(?) manner. Sangyeon couldn’t too sure; he was too horny in that moment to accurately evaluate the other’s reaction. Sangyeon also doesn’t know how long Jacob had been witnessing the sexual scene before Sangyeon noticed him but the thought turns him on so much that he cums in his hand and all over his chest.

Jacob quickly leaves after that and Sangyeon hears the bedroom door slam shut. He winces from the sound but hopes that Jacob secretly enjoyed the show.

It isn’t until two months after the second incident that Jacob catches Sangyeon in the act once again. In the meantime, Sangyeon would imagine Jacob watching him from across the room with his hand on his own erection, palming himself through his shorts. Sangyeon would visualize Jacob on his knees in front of him, staring up at the older through his eyelashes with his mouth full of cock. He would envision Jacob’s ass bouncing during all their dance practices, something he’d never taken notice to before. The thoughts would bring him to the best orgasms he’s ever had.

Jacob began to act differently on his own end as well. He would be a little more touchy, cuddling with Sangyeon at random times and being as close to him as possible whenever they cooked or cleaned. It seemed as though Jacob didn’t have a sense of personal space, always coming up to his side and faintly tracing his fingers on his waist, or whispering things in his ear rather than outright saying them.

Often when the rest of the members are off to sleep, Jacob would hop into Sangyeon’s bed and sit on top of him to talk about his day in that gentle voice of his. Which started to become pretty normal. Jacob would fall asleep with his head resting on Sangyeon’s chest, using the older’s heartbeat pressed into his ear to lull him to sleep. Then there's this one far less innocent night where Sangyeon swore Jacob was purposely hovering his palm over his crotch but never actually touching it. Sangyeon would be left sexually frustrated and hoped that Jacob would eventually act out on his own desire, but in a way they both know Sangyeon would be the first to break the ice.

When Jacob catches Sangyeon jacking off for the third time, Sangyeon is sitting on the desk chair in their studio, back casually leaning against the comfortable black leather. It’s around mid-afternoon; Sangyeon and the rest of the members plan to meet later in that exact studio to add finishing touches to their upcoming album. Previously, Sangyeon had a casual run outside in the steamy summer weather, and now he was here, legs tired and sweat prominent.

Sangyeon’s jeans and boxers are pooled around his ankles, unneeded and forgotten. He’s just begun his personal wank time, his dick barely half hard with the slow strokes he sets. Sangyeon already had his mind set on the younger before he even showed up in front of the now ajar door. Sangyeon has no idea how the younger found him there as he didn’t notify the other members about his exercise session before he departed the dorm, and he equally has _no_ idea how Jacob repeatedly finds him like this, with a hand around his cock and lube resting nearby on the table.

Jacob makes no movement except for the anxious tapping of his foot and playing with his own fingers. He looks sort of out of place standing there, and it’s such a contrast to the unforeseen confidence he’s had over the past couple months. Sangyeon‘s half-lidded eyes stare him down like his next meal and the older can tell it has an effect on Jacob from the way he shuffles his feet and fiddles with his hands more noticeably.

“You can come in, you know,” Sangyeon rasps out, indeed being the one to break the ice. His hand not currently occupied comes to play with his balls and he rolls both in one palm, groaning at the pleasure that courses through his body.

Jacob gazes back at him and there’s that cute, timid look about the younger that makes Sangyeon want to tear him apart. A few ticks pass when Jacob finally takes a few hesitant steps forward. Sangyeon is a little surprised when he places both his hands behind him, locking the door to the studio. Jacob’s eyes are still locked on the other and Sangyeon licks his lips as a nice burn pools in his stomach, enjoying the attention.

Jacob moves until he's standing in front of Sangyeon, only a few inches separating them. Jacob's eyes flick back and forth between Sangyeon’s own and the older’s cock lying somewhat limply in his hand. The younger looks like he _knows_ what he wants but mulls it over in his head, and Sangyeon smiles warmly at his unsurety.

“Do you want this?” Sangyeon asks him. Jacob bites his lip and replies with a small nod, his desire obvious when he lowers onto shaky knees in front of the older’s thick member. Jacob focuses on the head of his cock and Sangyeon feels hot under the younger’s firm gaze, enjoying every second of it. There’s an unspoken mutual attraction between the pair and there’s no need to admit it.

Sangyeon feels like he’s going to come on the spot when Jacob puts a hand on him, gripping the shaft of Sangyeon’s cock loosely in his palm. Sangyeon has waited for this moment for so long, and now that he's finally gotten what he's prayed to God for, he feels blessed.

Jacob tightens his hold on the older's cock to test the waters and Sangyeon makes a noise in the back of his throat that spurs Jacob on further. He becomes a bit more confident in his ministrations, shifting his hand in a slow, steady pattern that’s bound to get Sangyeon all hot and bothered. And then he’s a whole fucking _lot_ more confident because soon Jacob’s tongue is on him, kitten licking at the head. Sangyeon’s cock twitches at the feeling and he _knows_ Jacob is teasing, because there’s a devilish glint in his eye when he glances back up at him. It was a look Sangyeon’s only witnessed when the younger planned to be mischievous albeit his angelic reputation. Sangyeon didn’t know what to think; his mind was overflowing with _Jacob Jacob Jacob_ and his tongue and his hand.

Jacob still has a hand wrapped around Sangyeon’s cock when he lets the head enter his mouth. Sangyeon feels Jacob’s tongue swirl around it and Sangyeon groans, just the thought of Jacob giving him a blowjob nearly sending him over the edge. Jacob lowers his head and allows his tongue to slide along the underside. It became apparent that Jacob’s done this before when he set a steady rhythm with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before descending onto Sangyeon’s thick length. Sangyeon isn’t sure how many times the younger has given head but the thought makes his brain cloud over.

Sangyeon watches the younger with hooded eyes, watches as his cock disappears in between Jacob’s lips and reappears when he ascends. It’s so filthy, with the way Jacob uses his tongue in the most perfect technique and with Sangyeon moaning deep and throaty out into the air. Sangyeon is close, _so close_ when Jacob suddenly pulls off with an audible pop.

“Want you to come in my mouth,” Jacob whispers, or maybe it just seemed like a whisper because his natural voice is so soft, but his lips are glistening with precum in the dim lighting of the studio and Sangyeon is dizzy. Sangyeon _really_ can’t help it when he tightly fists Jacob’s brown locks and forces Jacob’s mouth back on him, giving an experimental thrust upward into his awaiting mouth.

“As you wish, baby.” And maybe Jacob moans at the pet name, because there’s an amazing vibration that travels up his cock. Sangyeon is merciless as he fucks into Jacob’s mouth at a speed that’s quick enough to get him off. Jacob’s throat relaxes around his length, gagging a little when Sangyeon's cock hits the back of his throat. The older scrutinizes how Jacob reaches for his own cock restricted inside his shorts and begins to pump in time with Sangyeon’s thrusting. It doesn’t do the same justice through the fabric for Jacob but it doesn’t matter anyway because in an instant, Sangyeon rips his mouth off his dick and Jacob falls backwards with a confused expression.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” Sangyeon asks, condescending, and maybe he momentarily forgets about how close he was to his release because now all he can think about is Jacob's needy disobedience. Jacob looks so small sitting there on the floor, fully clothed and harboring wet lips. His cheeks visibly flare up and his own length jerks to attention at the unexpected dominance of the older.

“N-no,” he responds, shyness returning. Sangyeon almost feels bad for the younger but he figures Jacob is turned on so he continues.

“Bad boys don’t deserve my cum down their throat.” Sangyeon surveys Jacob’s reaction and the younger’s eyelashes flutter when his eyes close, mouth slightly agape. _Yeah, he’s definitely turned on._ Sangyeon is straight to the point when he orders Jacob, “take off your clothes,” his voice gruff. Sangyeon is too far gone and now completely hard imagining what's to come next. Jacob's eyes snap open at the demand.

“Okay,” he answers in a small voice, removing his clothes with shaky hands. Sangyeon figures Jacob must be undoubtedly exhilarated, if his cock leaking within the confinement of his boxers is anything to go by. Once he’s entirely bare, Sangyeon thoroughly observes him and Jacob‘s nerves gnaw at him with the other’s eyes fixed on his _everything_. Sangyeon is looking at him so sensually that Jacob’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, and now he wishes for anything other than to be the center of attention.

Jacob acts on impulse and climbs into Sangyeon’s lap with each leg on either side of his muscular thighs. Jacob feels slightly embarrassed from the sudden action, but he's aware that he also has to redeem himself for touching himself without permission. Sangyeon feels very intimate like this, skin to skin, and he nearly groans merely from the physical contact.

“Can I kiss you?” Jacob asks, persona changing in the blink of an eye. He interlocks his palms behind Sangyeon’s neck and unshakably gazes into the other's eyes.

Sangyeon answers by leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss to the younger’s lips, and apparently it’s not enough for Jacob because the younger dives in for a fiercer kiss. Sangyeon is kind of overwhelmed with how Jacob’s behavior is giving him whiplash. He can’t comprehend how it’s as if a switch flicks on and off in Jacob’s mind as he interchanges between shy and confident.

Jacob melds his lips with Sangyeon’s own, biting at the older’s bottom lip and Sangyeon moans into his mouth, deciding to take control. He shoves his tongue in Jacob’s mouth and their wet muscles glide together in unison, passionate and needy. Sangyeon slides a hand up Jacob’s side and tweaks his nipple and Jacob responds with a whine that causes Sangyeon’s cock to twitch in between their bodies.

Sangyeon breaks away from the kiss to suck on Jacob’s neck, nipping at the sensitive skin there. “God, you have no idea how badly I’ve wanted this.” Sangyeon reaches the hand not on Jacob’s nipple down to his ass, squeezing the cheek in his large palm and kneading the plump flesh. Jacob gasps from the feeling, extending his palms up Sangyeon’s back, scratching at the broad expanse of skin.

“Me too,” Jacob comments, hand tangling into Sangyeon’s hair. “I want it so bad, Sangyeon.” The way his voice sounds is so _fucking_ cute and Sangyeon doesn’t waste a moment to grab the bottle of lube from the table. He slicks up his fingers in one rapid motion, ready to fuck the younger like there’s no tomorrow. Sangyeon slips a lubed finger past the ring of muscle, wiggling it around a little to get Jacob used to the feeling. Jacob nods to signal Sangyeon that he can take as much as the older wants to give him. Sangyeon crooks his index inside him and as the finger hammers inside his hole, a rhythm is established. Jacob whimpers, pressing his ass down gently in a way of silently pleading for more. One finger soon becomes two and then three, and by the time a fourth is added Jacob is whining, grinding down onto Sangyeon’s fingers with tiny gasps of “please, more, I need your cock, _please_.”

Sangyeon’s fingers escape the younger’s tight heat and Jacob feels a wave of emptiness from the loss of contact. Sangyeon’s dick is still hard from Jacob’s mouth on his cock earlier and from the little noises Jacob mustered while Sangyeon fingered him. “If you want my cock so bad, do it yourself,” Sangyeon replies. It’s a bit heartless but all Sangyeon can think about is Jacob grinding desperately onto his fingers and now he just wants him to do the same action on his cock.

Jacob stares, dumbstruck, his cheeks blushing a pretty pink from the harsh dismissal. Nevertheless, his movements speak a different language as he self-assuredly reaches behind himself and lines Sangyeon’s cock with his hole. He presses down and the glide is relatively easy despite Sangyeon’s size as the younger had been lubed to the brim previously. Jacob fills himself to the hilt, and he feels so full and the pressure is so _good_ so Jacob just sits like that for a while. Sangyeon counts the seconds, impatient, before he suddenly takes a hold of the younger’s hips, blunt nails digging into the curves of his waist. Sangyeon easily lifts his body up and drops him down. Jacob makes a disapproving noise in the back of his throat, swatting the other’s hands away.

”I can do it myself,” he huffs, still as cute as ever and Sangyeon thinks he’s about to lose his mind. So he waits for Jacob, lets him take his time as the younger braces his hands on the arms of the chair for leverage, knuckles turning white from the grip he has on them. Sangyeon thinks Jacob looks so beautiful like this, with his back arching and pale chest concaving towards him. Jacob swivels his hips experimentally and they both moan in unison, the younger coming to grasp at Sangyeon’s bicep with one of his hands while the alternate keeps a death grip on the arm of the chair.

Jacob repeats this action, rotating his hips and Sangyeon already knew Jacob’s hips were a godsend but in bed they’re somehow even _better_. He has his eyes shut as he slowly grinds down, eyelashes fluttering against his cheekbones and Sangyeon thinks he’s never looked more ethereal.

Jacob’s slow swiveling transitions into quick bouncing in Sangyeon’s lap and now he's _really_ riding him, thigh muscles contracting with the constant movements. Sangyeon feels like it’s gotten thirty degrees hotter in the room in only ten minutes - the other’s radiating body heat can be credited for that. It’s all just so hot and Sangyeon is sweating more than when he ran earlier, and he isn’t even _doing_ anything, just watching the younger fuck himself on his cock. Jacob’s hair bounces with every up and down, and he looks absolutely adorable and Sangyeon feels lightheaded from the contrast. After a while Sangyeon meets the younger’s bounces, snapping his hips up in a rough action and Jacob whimpers.

Jacob gradually becomes tired, Sangyeon notices, as Jacob’s hips stutter from his position on top of him. Jacob's hands slip off of the chair and he leans forward lethargically on the older’s chest. Sangyeon makes up for Jacob’s lack of movement by pounding up into him, forearms replacing Jacob’s previously occupied spot on the arms of the chair. Sangyeon grabs him by the waist again, fingertips pressed into the dips of his hips and pulls his body down in time with his bucks upward and Jacob whines, high-pitched and fucked out. Jacob’s position of laying on the older’s chest causes Sangyeon to hit his prostate dead on each time. Sangyeon doesn't notice when Jacob starts crying until he vaguely feels a wetness on his collarbones.

Jacob whines and whimpers in between his sobs and Sangyeon thinks he’ll come just from hearing Jacob’s noises of pleasure. Just from knowing that it’s _him_ that’s making Jacob sob into his skin, _him_ making Jacob fall apart like this. Sangyeon speeds up his pace and the younger wails even louder, voice broken. He’s spewing nonsense at this point, muttering random nothings. He buries his face in Sangyeon’s neck and the older is able to clearly hear every one of Jacob’s moans and shallow breaths from Sangyeon’s sharp thrusts.

Sangyeon feels his climax slowly building up as he fucks Jacob harder, pulling the younger's body downward in rapid motions. “B-baby, I’m gonna cum,” Sangyeon stutters, seemingly at his limit. He thinks Jacob will have bruises on his hips by the time they're done, considering the painful pressure his fingers have on them. With how their bodies meld together relentlessly, the stimulation is all too much for the both of them and Jacob is practically a ragdoll at this point. Jacob doesn’t have the strength to warn Sangyeon before he comes untouched in between them with a final cry, body shaking on top of the older. Sangyeon follows not too long afterwards, Jacob’s name on his lips in a repeated whisper as he releases inside of the younger.

Sangyeon carefully pulls out of Jacob and cum leaks out of Jacob's hole but they both pay no mind to it, too exhausted to move. When the older spares a glance down at him, Sangyeon takes note of the younger‘s tear stains across his cheeks. Jacob grins and looks happy in the aftermath nonetheless and Sangyeon smiles down at him, brushing the sweaty bangs out of his face and kissing his forehead. It’s silent except for the pair catching their breaths, but it’s a comfortable post-sex silence and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Are you okay?” Sangyeon inquires later on, of course being the one to break their shared tranquility. He feels Jacob nod in the crook of his neck as a sign of assurance.

“The crying was a good thing by the way,” Jacob manages to mumble, and he's smiling even harder now.

Sangyeon replicates Jacob’s nod but he wipes Jacob’s tears with his thumb anyway, wanting to care for the younger considering it’s their first time together like this. “Good.” Sangyeon wonders if they’ll do this frequently, and the thought excites him.

“We should do this again sometime,” Sangyeon comments seriously and Jacob snorts.

“Maybe we will next time I walk in on you masturbating.” And then it was Sangyeon’s turn to snort, and Jacob beams up at him despite the studio’s shitty lighting.

Sangyeon agrees, “Next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> what a cheesy ending this is so sad.. come on me do better -_- anyways to all my sangcob ppl hope you liked it! and jacob sweetie i hope you never read this love you baby


End file.
